February 4, 2015 NXT results
The February 4, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on January 15, 2015. Summary With TakeOver: Rival just one week away, the NXT Universe's attention turned toward the semifinals of the NXT Championship No. 1 Contender's Tournament. Who would move on to the finals at TakeOver next Wednesday when former champion Adrian Neville clashed with the undefeated Baron Corbin, and tag team partners Finn Bálor and Hideo Itami did battle? Acknowledging that things haven't been going so well for her in recent months, Emma declared that she was returning to NXT to get back on track. However, the bubbly Diva ran into Carmella, who was furious and looking for a win after coming up short against Blue Pants several weeks ago. Both Divas wrestled an aggressive contest and looked to be on even terms throughout. However, Emma took a little too long to taunt The Princess of Staten Island and found herself trapped in Carmella's trademark submission, with no choice but to tap out. The Man That Gravity Forgot had a sound strategy for combating the much larger Baron Corbin, staggering the titan with lightning-fast kicks before darting out of The Lone Wolf's clutches. The former NXT Champion's game plan was ended when he ran straight into a huge clothesline from the 275-pounder. Corbin used his size and strength to his advantage, hurling Neville around the ring with ease. Corbin looked to be in control of the bout until Bull Dempsey snuck up behind him at ringside and rammed him into the steel ring post! The Lone Wolf still had enough about him to get back into the ring, but he crawled directly into a dropkick from Neville that left him in perfect position for the Red Arrow. That gave Neville the victory and a spot in the finals of the NXT Title No. 1 Contender's Tournament! Furious after being handed his first loss, Baron Corbin will get a chance at payback next Wednesday, when he faces Bull Dempsey in a No Disqualification Match at TakeOver: Rival! Becky Lynch drops a leg on BeckyTwo of the Divas who will challenge NXT Women's Champion Charlotte at TakeOver clashed this week, as Bayley battled Becky Lynch. Almost immediately, Becky targeted the injured left leg of Bayley, perhaps trying to put her rival out of action before next week's title match. Sasha Banks soon made her way to ringside to keep a closer eye on her friend, but that didn't deter Bayley. The normally happy-go-lucky Diva showed a new, aggressive side, attacking Becky with no signs of letting up. When Becky scrambled to ringside for a brief respite, Sasha tossed Becky back into the ring and into a Belly-to-Bayley Suplex, costing her the match. The alliance known as Team B.A.E broke down, with Sasha and Becky getting into a shoving match! With Neville watching from the announcers’ desk, Finn Bálor and Hideo Itami set aside their friendship with a chance to face the high-flyer for the No. 1 contendership to the NXT Championship on the line. The two allies showed how well they knew each other, putting on a display of chain wrestling that had the NXT Universe on the edge of their seats. The two friends launched blow after blow, neither man able to gain a clear advantage, until Itami connected with a rapid-fire series of punches and kicks that looked to finally give him the upper hand. However, Bálor rebounded and sent Itami crashing into the corner with a huge dropkick. That left Itami in position for the Coup de Grace off the top rope, allowing Bálor to pick up the win and take his place in the finals of the No. 1 Contender's Tournament against Neville next week at TakeOver: Rival! Results ; ; *Carmella (w/ Colin Cassady & Enzo Amore) defeated Emma by submission (1:52) *Adrian Neville defeated Baron Corbin in a WWE NXT Title #1 Contendership Tournament Semi Final Match (5:28) *Bayley defeated Becky Lynch (4:18) *Finn Balor defeated Hideo Itami in a WWE NXT Title #1 Contendership Tournament Semi Final Match (12:03) *Dark Match: Adrian Neville & Sami Zayn defeated Kevin Owens & Tyson Kidd by DQ Image Gallery NXT_262_Photo_01.jpg NXT_262_Photo_02.jpg NXT_262_Photo_03.jpg NXT_262_Photo_04.jpg NXT_262_Photo_05.jpg NXT_262_Photo_06.jpg NXT_262_Photo_06.jpg NXT_262_Photo_07.jpg NXT_262_Photo_08.jpg NXT_262_Photo_09.jpg NXT_262_Photo_10.jpg NXT_262_Photo_11.jpg NXT_262_Photo_12.jpg NXT_262_Photo_13.jpg NXT_262_Photo_14.jpg NXT_262_Photo_15.jpg NXT_262_Photo_16.jpg NXT_262_Photo_17.jpg NXT_262_Photo_18.jpg NXT_262_Photo_19.jpg NXT_262_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #134 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #134 at WWE.com * NXT #262 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events